Hakuouki SSL:Red Light,Green Light
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Hajime breaks up with Souji after seeing him kissing Kaoru. Now Souji needs to find out a way to get Hajime-kun back. How? By playing Red Light,Green Light of course!


**Sequel to Hakuouki SSL: Truth or Dare!**

**Another SoujixHajime two-shot! Please enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Hajime-kun breaks up with Souji after seeing him kissing Kaoru. Now Souji needs to find out a way to get Hajime back. How? By playing Red Light,Green Light of course!**

**Warning: Fluff! Little bit of smut. Probably OOC characters.**

* * *

**Hakuouki SSL: Red Light, Green Light**

Souji was currently in his History class learning about blah blah blah. That's what the teacher is saying in his world. Souji glanced over to the clock near the door, 5 minutes left 'til the bell rings. He wants to go see his boyfriend, Hajime Saitou, to 'hangout'.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Souji jumped out of his seat and ran out the door to his and Saitou's meeting spot. Seeing Hajime-kun is not there yet, Souji sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room, closing his eyes afterwards. Suddenly, Souji felt something poking him on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, a cross-dressing boy and twin brother of Chizuru named Kaoru Nagumo was next to him.

Kaoru Nagumo has this little…crush on Souji for quite a while. It didn't surprise Souji to see Kaoru stalking him again. "What are you doing here Souji," the brunette asked. Already feeling irritated, Souji snapped back, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah _Hajime Saitou_ is your _boyfriend_." Kaoru's eyes darted around the room not meeting Souji's eyes. "What do you see in him Sou-kun," Kaoru said breaking the silence. "How good is he in sex? What about kissing." "None of your concern Nagumo," Souji gritted his teeth. Hajime-kun better hurry or he might start a fight with Kaoru.

"So does that mean he is a horrible lover to have," Kaoru asked tapping his chin. "I bet you want someone else to date. That is a good kisser and the best person to have sex with…and someone that shows up on time for a date."

Kaoru stepped in front of Souji and placed his hands on both sides of the older male's head. "I can be that someone else," Kaoru said for crashing his lips against the others. Souji's eyes widen and tried to push Kaoru away but Hajime-kun was already at the door with a shocked expression on his face.

Kaoru pulled away from Souji and looked at Hajime-kun with the same expression. Souji stood up quickly and went over to Hajime-kun to explain what happen. Before he could though, Hajime ran out the room. With tears streaming down his face ,whispering the words, "We're through."

Souji's face darkened and walked out the room heading to his house.

**-Souji's House-**

Souji paced back and forth, stroking his chin. The whole gang(minus Hajime-kun) watched worriedly and in anger. All of them don't like Kaoru even Chizuru. "Souji, how are going to explain this situation to Saitou-senpai," Chizuru asked. Souji held up a finger and continued pacing. "I think this whole thing will be fine. Just like call him and explain," Shinpachi suggested. "He already did that Shinpat-san. But in the end he just got hung up on," Heisuke said, sitting in his older lover's lap.

"I really hate that Kaoru no offense Chizuru," Sanosuke sighed, sitting in Kondou-san's lap. Chizuru just shrugged and nodded. Everyone starting to argue back and forth and telling different ideas of helping Souji get Hajime back.

After countless minutes, Souji stopped and grinned widely. He stepped in front of the others shaking his head in amusement. Everyone looked back at him curiously. "I know how I get Hajime-kun back," he told them.

**-Next Day: Hajime POV-**

I sighed when I noticed that Souji was walking towards me. Probably to tell me what actually happen. I know what I saw, the truth was in his eyes when he was _devouring_ Kaoru's mouth. I walked out of my last class of the day when Souji came running towards me and taking my hand. "Come with me Hajime-kun!"

**-Author's POV-**

Souji led Hajime to the back field of the school. The others were there as well. "Okay Hajime you go over to those trees,"Souji pointed to some trees near the school, "And we stay here." "What are you talking about Souji and what do you want," asked Hajime angrily.

"We are playing Red Light, Green Light of course," Everyone yelled happily. Hajime-kun stared at them like they are downright crazy. " Hajime-kun, we are playing this game to tell secrets and explain some things. So, this isn't regular Red Light, Green Light. Each time you say red light you have to ask any of us one question that you've been wanting to ask," Souji explained.

Hajime-kun thought that this game is well…stupid and unnecessary, but he does want to ask Souji if he was cheating on him for a long time or not.

"Alright I'll play."

"Yes! Now go to the trees Hajime-kun!"

Everyone went into formation…"Green Light," Hajime called out his back facing them. Everyone started to run as fast they can to try to pass Hajime-kun before he called out, "Red Light." The Shinsengumi students stopped running,waiting for a question.

"Shinpachi,how much do you like Toudou-kun's eyes and hair," the indigo-haired male asked. Shinpachi blushed and answered with a sigh,"So much I could make a doll out of his hair and paint the doll's eyes green. The students started to snicker while Heisuke blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Green Light."

Once again they started to run then stop to be asked questions. When it was Souji's turn to be ask a (serious) question and Hajime-kun turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "How long were you cheating me Okita." "Never have cheated on you," Souji said stepping closer to Saitou. "Why did you kiss Kaoru Nagumo," Hajime gritted his teeth.

"Well, Kaoru kissed me actually. He said he'll be a much better lover than you. I _was_ going to push him away but you came in," Souji stepped closer and the other students walked away slowly to their own houses. Hajime bowed his head and asked one last question," Will you forgive me Sou-" Before Hajime could finish,Souji's lips crashed onto Saitou's.

"Of course I forgive but it was actually my fault. I should've punched that Kaoru."

Hajime laughed and slipped his hand into Souji's and pulled his hand toward his place.

When they got there. They nipped and tugged on sensitive spots to become familiar with each other more. Hajime screamed when Souji went inside of him but it was okay, Hajime-kun loved it rough. Saitou thanked all the games that he and Souji played together to get this way.

* * *

**The End.**

**I am finally done! –does happy dance- Hoped you enjoyed! And please review and I might do more SoujiXHajime oneshots!**

**Imagine~**


End file.
